


Never Felt Right Calling This "Just Friends"

by PunkTsuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged Up, Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkTsuki/pseuds/PunkTsuki
Summary: He can’t. He shouldn’t. But god just the sound of Otabek’s slow, rhythmic breathing as he lays so close to him has set Yuri’s imagination alight. What would it sound like closer, faster, heavier and hot in his ear, on his neck, in his mouth? Fuck.





	Never Felt Right Calling This "Just Friends"

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as a tumblr prompt @ punktsuki 
> 
> The prompt was: "First one to make a noise looses"
> 
> The title comes from "Walls" by All Time Low. 
> 
> Quick note: Yuri is 17 in this fic.

Sleepovers at Otabek’s house were a regular occurrence for Yuri. Whether it be for reasons like Yuri having an argument with his mother at home, his mother not coming home for days on end, or that Otabek and Yuri simply wanted to hang out and play video games until three in the morning; Yuri was always welcome at the Altin’s. Despite Otabek already having four other siblings to share a cramped fibro house with, Otabek’s mother more often than not set a place at the dinner table for Yuri, made sure that he was fed, and signed any school permission slips by forging his own mother’s signature. She asked Allah for forgiveness every time. “This boy, he needs the same opportunities as my own boys” she would justify as she looked up towards the ceiling. Yuri wondered if her words ever did get past the chipped, white paint in the corners where the ceiling met the thin walls, but he was always grateful nonetheless.

 

Yuri keeps his school bag and books at Otabek’s house, and Otabek gave Yuri one of his drawers for his own clothes. He doesn’t need to go back home much. With the lack of room at the Altin’s place and the fact that Otabek shares a room with the two younger Altin boys, it was common practice for Yuri to share his best friend’s bed. They had been doing this, sleeping in the same bed for years, since Yuri was in eighth grade.

 

The problem with spending so much time with your best friend though, is that it doesn’t give you much chance to jack off. Yuri usually opted for doing it in the shower. It was the only time he was ever really alone, it was discreet, it wasn’t messy. The other problem with spending so much time with your best friend, Yuri thought, was that his shower thoughts strayed and lingered on Otabek far too often for it to be normal. Sometimes the water would run cold before Yuri was finished, leaving him in a state which was both grateful and dissatisfied. On these nights, Yuri clambers into Otabek’s bed with a frustrated sigh, his blond hair sticking to his neck and shoulders in cold, limp strands.

 

On these nights, he is far too aware of Otabek laying next to him in the dark.

 

The boy’s room is missing two sets of deep-sleep-breathing tonight as the two younger Altin brothers have gone out to a party. Yuri can’t sleep. It’s cold. The shower had cut him off again tonight, and he’s aching in his restrictive boxer briefs. Yuri is far too aware of the heat radiating from Otabek’s body, he forces himself to look away from the rise and fall of Otabek’s bare chest, ignoring the image of what Otabek looks like with his eyes closed; with his long, dark lashes resting against his tanned complexion. He shoves the thought that _he is_ _beautiful_ to the back of his mind.

 

Not now. Not now.

 

He can’t. He _shouldn’t_. But god just the sound of Otabek’s slow, rhythmic breathing as he lays so close to him has set Yuri’s imagination alight. What would it sound like closer, faster, heavier and hot in his ear, on his neck, in his mouth? _Fuck._

 

Yuri closed his eyes and slipped his hand down the front of his underwear. He’s an idiot, he knows. But if he can make it quick and quiet, he’ll be able to get some damn sleep. Images of Otabek’s face flickered under his eyelids, flushed and dark eyes filled with what he imagined lust would look like on him. Yuri’s hand slides up and down his own cock, attempting to get off while keeping his breathing steady and nondescript.

 

The blankets rustled then, the mattress dipped on Otabek’s side of the bed and Yuri froze, heart jumping into his throat as the body next to him shuffled. Yuri forgets to breathe, he’s pretty sure. Which results in a soft gasp and ragged rasps for air despite all his efforts so far to make no such noises as he rubbed one out. _Shit._

 

Yuri stayed as still as he could, frozen in fear and if he’s honest – dread. He reminds himself to breathe. _Just Breathe_ and he listens out for the soft rhythms of Otabek’s own breathing. He listens in the dark, in terrified silence with his hand still cupping his hard-on. It takes everything in him not to let out a whimper. He hears nothing for a moment. And then Otabek’s breath. It’s not even like it is when he’s sleeping though, it’s heavier and faster. Yuri can feel a gentle pull and tug on the blankets draped over both of their bodes. He listens closer and his breath hitches in his throat as he picks up the slick sound of sliding skin against skin coming from the form laying next to him.

 

It takes all of his strength, but Yuri slips his hand out from under his boxers and listens. There was no verbal evidence but there was no doubt in Yuri’s mind that his best friend was jerking off in bed next to him. His heart both leapt and sank into the pit of his stomach when the warmth of Otabek’s left hand reached between the space between them and found his own hand, enveloping it. Otabek’s breathing sped up even more.

 

Yuri was pulled by the hand, into a seated position.

 

“Otabek?” Yuri whispered into the dark. It’s all he could say, really. All Otabek did was tug at his hand again, pulling him closer. Yuri rolled up onto to his knees. He was straddling his lap now, and he could feel the hard evidence of what Otabek was up to, with Otabek’s hand wrapped around it. “Beka, your parents…” Yuri alluded to his knowledge of the thin walls in the Altin house, eyes wide and looking down into his his best friend’s half-lidded eyes, shaded by the night. Otabek pushed his shoulders off of the bedframe behind him and leaned up, capturing Yuri’s lips in his own.

 

The kiss was soft, chaste, and a silent plea to _Shut up._

 

It took every fibre in Yuri’s being to hold back.

 

“First one to make a noise looses” Otabek murmured, his lips still on Yuri’s, his hot breath infiltrating the cavity of Yuri’s own mouth left open with a lust-fuelled slack jaw. Otabek thursted up and ground his hips against Yuri’s in that moment as if to make his point and the rules of their new game clear. Yuri’s mind went blank and he complied, reaching into his boxers to wrap his hand back around his cock.

 

They kissed like this, open mouthed and wet. Otabek trailed kisses down Yuri’s jaw. Yuri wanted to moan, he wanted to say Otabek’s name, he wanted to beg for more. But he didn’t. He followed the rules, stifled his whines and let his breath replace any reflexive sounds he wanted to let slip.

 

It was Otabek who lost in the end. He should have known he would with Yuri’s competitive streak and mischievous attitude. He played dirty. Yuri kissed and bit into his best friend’s neck, he slid his boxers down his thighs, he ground his hips down, and slid his cock slick with precome along the length of Otabek’s. It was dark and they were fumbling, but the image it created in Yuri’s mind was almost too much.

 

It was too much for Otabek.

 

Yuri felt the older boy’s thighs shake beneath him as Yuri’s fingertips circled around the heads of their cocks together.

 

Otabek came with a whimper at first which turned into a whine and then a “ _Fuck_. Yura.”

 

Otabek’s hot mess was enough to send Yuri over the edge too, albeit a lot quieter than his best friend’s orgasm. That wasn’t to say that every nerve in his body wasn’t completely buzzing now.

 

They sat there, sticky and shaky, trying to push back sleep.

 

“Wow.” Is all Yuri could muster in the now silence of the Altin boy’s bedroom.


End file.
